Tracking events occurring at a user device, such as the viewing of pages of electronic content, can provide valuable information for marketing, diagnostic, planning, or other purposes. However, current systems and methods require a significant amount of data to be sent to a device or system for tracking purposes to provide such information in a meaningful way. The data is accrued at frequent intervals (e.g., whenever a user changes pages, changes a display state, etc.). The communication and processing of these tracking events uses valuable bandwidth and processing time.